


A Moment of Peace

by EmeraldHeiress



Series: Shards of Kyber [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dai Bendu (Star Wars), Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Memes, Tired Obi-Wan Kenobi, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress
Summary: Obi-Wan holds a live meditation holofeed.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Shards of Kyber [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847170
Comments: 8
Kudos: 306
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	A Moment of Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heart Language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104063) by [aroacejoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroacejoot/pseuds/aroacejoot), [ghostwriterofthemachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriterofthemachine/pseuds/ghostwriterofthemachine), [loosingletters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters). 



The holocamera is placed carefully, arms on either side and all the viewer can see is Jedi robes. The title of the holofeed is _Meditation with a Master - Obi-Wan Kenobi: Live._ **  
**

A long anticipated addition to the _Jedi Talks_ series. 

The hologram backs up and slowly the full figure of The Negotiator comes into view, a calm smile on his face as he sits on a mat on the floor.

He greets the viewers warmly and introduces the meditation exercise he plans to do today. His voice is low and calming as he begins to lead his viewers through the process.

It’s a slow meditation, focused on releasing tension and accepting emotions. Acknowledging them. It’s nice.

Obi-Wan’s eyes are closed on the screen as his voice washes over the holofeed. 

Suddenly, the sound of running feet begin to grow. An eyebrow twitches and lips press thinly together. Another pair of feet join them. A burst of giggles. 

A togruta girl bursts into view, the Hero With No Fear following behind her, yelling. A tumble of syllables, no language any viewer has heard, fall from their lips. The sound of a crash in the distance.

Obi-Wan mutters, “Yeet.”

His eyes snap open, and he’s on his feet in an instant, suddenly furious. “ _Anakin Skywalker!_ ”

The holofeed cuts as a distant, laughing, “Sorry, _Jaieh!_ ” is heard.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Jaieh_ \- Master in Dai Bendu - Conlang Created and expanded by [loosingletters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters) and [ghostwriterofthemachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriterofthemachine/pseuds/ghostwriterofthemachine). Please check out their [Pragmatics of the Jedi](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885129), starting with [Heart Language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104063/chapters/63496948) for more information.


End file.
